Quinton Arden
Introduction Quinton Arden was born as Quinton Eobard Franklin Arden on a Marine controlled island in the waters of the North Blue. Quinton currently travels the seas as a mercenary and navigator. Quinton's dream is to navigate the worlds greatest ships through the worlds most devastating and scary waters. A dream which was drawn from his love and skill of navigation. Appearance A charming young man of 5 foot 11 inches in height, Quinton Arden has messy brown hair long enough to just conceal his red eyes. His skin is lightly tanned with a few freckles which mostly appear on his face. His attire consists of an old fading red button-up shirt and overly long black trousers which go down to almost touch the ground. Sitting on Quintons shoulders is the stolen jacket of a high ranking marine officer which Quinton stained red with red velvet icing, covering the word "Justice" on the jacket is a skull and crossbones Quinton painted on in order to mock the marines. On his feet Quinton wears his signature pair of Iron boots, these overly large boots have soles made of pure iron with the visible top of the shoe having large iron plates strapped to it with red leather straps. Personality A rebellious individual, his upbringing on a marine controlled island gave him a dislike of the marines and a love of breaking the rules. Quinton prefers to live life free and to the fullest which could be seen in his often carefree attitude. Quinton is easily spooked and panicked by things he finds scary or intimidating but give him time to steady his nerve and he will face whatever it is head-on. Quinton doesn't have a solid set of rules he sticks by but he does believe in two key principles, 1. all people are created equal, and 2. You should never steal from those people who are truly happy. Though being branded a pirate by the marines Quinton doesn't exactly see himself as one, although that doesn't mean he doesn't admire some pirates out in the world. Abilities and Powers Marksmanship Not an expert marksman by any means but not a bad shot. While firearms aren't his go to form of defense or offense, Quinton could still manage to shoot out someone's eye if given the ability to line up a shot. Hand to Hand Combat Quinton has no formal training in martial arts but prefers hand to hand combat to any other form of fighting. Quinton is skilled with free-style fighting preferring fighting with his legs although he is not opposed to a fistfight. This preference for fighting with his legs came from the way he implements his Devil Fruit abilities with his fighting style. Quinton utilizes the "Fall" ability of his Devil Fruit to deliver devastating kicks supported by the power of gravity, Quinton further enhances this devastating kick with the boots he wears which are constructed of Iron. Physical Strength Quinton's main feat of physical strength is shown in his ability to move around almost unhindered by his signature Iron boots, although he does use his Devil Fruit powers to decrease the effort required to lift said boots. Agility Due to his Devil Fruit powers, Quinton has higher agility than most humans, being able to run much faster with the help of his "Tilt" ability granted from his Devil Fruit. Through his "Fall" ability he is able to travel large distances by falling in that direction and having gravity push him along, this also works for him being able to jump large distances through his ability to fall upwards. Quintons Devil Fruit ability also allows him to increase his jumping ability by lowering gravity's effect on himself. Endurance Having undergone countless large falls while testing and practicing with his devil fruit powers, Quintons body has become much more resilient to taking a beating. Although Quinton can take a beating he still prefers not being hit around too much. Weapons While not a conventional weapon, Quinton's Iron Boots are something to be feared. Combined with his Devil Fruit abilities Quinton turns these seemingly useless Iron boots into a pair of deadly weapons which should be feared by any normal human. Devil Fruit Teika Teika no mi Summary: A paramecia type Devil Fruit which gives its consumer control over their own gravity along with the gravity of those people or objects in contact with them. Haki Currently unable to use Haki Relationships Crew Quinton isn't affiliated with any crew though is open to the idea of joining one Family Quinton tries to keep a good relationship with his parents by writing letters, and while Quinton's mother appreciates the letters Quinton's father resents Quinton for going against the marines. Allies/ Friends N/A Enemies The Marine officer who's coat Quinton stole Other N/A History Born on a Marine controlled island in the North Blue, Quinton never felt he had much freedom as he was constantly watched by his father and the numerous marine patrols. Due to this feeling of being trapped Quinton found solace in books about the great islands and wonders of the world, Quinton would frequent the library reading books and viewing maps a hobby which would grow into a love of navigation. Quinton would begin mapping his town and soon his entire island and its many points to a point where, by the age of 13 he knew the island better than even those who had lived there their whole lives, it was this knowledge of the island and town that allowed Quinton to easily escape and outrun pursuers whenever he fell into hot water with the marines. When Quinton hit the age of 17 his fascination for the outside world grew to a point where the books and maps in the library were no longer acceptable, Quinton began to steal maps from the marine's to satisfy his hunger for knowledge of the outside world. Stealing maps did get him in trouble more than a few times with the marines to a point where the head officer of the island had had enough with Quinton's games and personally dealt with executing Quintons punishment. Now with a large resentment for the head officer on his island Quinton took his revenge by stealing the officers jacket one day after he had returned from sinking a pirate ship just off the island, the jacket had in its pocket an apple which Quinton thought would be funny to eat in front of the officer, unannounced to Quinton the apple was none other than the Teika Teika no mi. Witnessing Quinton eat the Devil Fruit drove the officer mad to a point of ordering Quinton to be killed, Quinton managed to narrowly avoid the Marines with his knowledge of the island and in the night made an escape by boat off to sea. '''1st Bounty: '''1,000,000 Reason: For stealing a high ranking officers jacket. (The part about stealing the Devil Fruit was kept a secret so the Officer could save face) Character Design The character of Quinton Arden was created originally for a pirate themed D&D 5e campaign which took heavy inspiration from the world of One Piece. Quinton was a Marine captain in the campaign and while I never thought I would use the character again after the campaign, I found myself re-inventing the character to be the wielder of the Teika Teika no mi Devil Fruit. While the key personality traits stayed the same the appearance shifted to more so resemble the picture I chose to represent a more pirate like version of the character (NOTE: I do not own the image used for Quinton Arden, all credit to the creator) Major Battles N/A Quotes N/A Trivia *Quinton Arden was a Monk/Warlock in the D&D campaign he was created for. *Quinton's favorite food is Red Velvet cupcakes. Related Articles https://shipoffools.fandom.com/wiki/Teika_Teika_no_mi External Links Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Pirate